1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to connector structures and more particularly to an electrical connector which is utilized in a seawater environment.
2. Background Information
Underwater connectors are utilized to transfer electrical power and/or electrical signals from one piece of equipment to another in an underwater environment. Such connectors may be found on underwater stationary platforms, small underwater vehicles or submarines, by way of example.
One common type of connector includes a connector shell through which extends one or more electrical conductors and covered on the outside by means of a polyurethene or neoprene rubber encapsulant or boot. Typically, such connectors in present use have a relatively short service life due to degradation of the rubber-to-metal bond on the connector shell. Studies have shown that the adhesive bond degradation occurs in seawater due to galvanic reactions at the interface between the metal shell and the rubber boot. In order to eliminate this cathodic delamination problem, plastic connector shells have been utilized. However, these have proved to be less than satisfactory due to a reduction in strength, increased susceptibility to damage from underwater explosive shock, and cracking due to slight mismatches between connector pins and sockets.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide for a connector having a strong metallic shell with a surrounding encapsulant and wherein delamination problem is completely eliminated.